


Kodomo to otona

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gardens & Gardening, Idiots in Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya si voltò verso di lui.Lentamente.E Chinen sapeva che non poteva essere benintenzionato, ma i suoi riflessi furono troppo lenti.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kodomo to otona

**_ \- Kodomo to Otona - _ **

“Yuya... mi spieghi che cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

Yuri si era appena svegliato dopo aver riposato il pomeriggio e, uscito in giardino, aveva trovato il fidanzato inginocchiato sull’erba, intento a trafficare con dei fiori in una delle aiuole della madre.

Il più grande si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo, e Chinen vide che aveva il viso leggermente sporco di terra.

“Mia madre mi ha chiesto se le davo una mano a mettere a posto questi fiori. E... ci sto provando, in qualche modo.” gli spiegò, voltandosi nuovamente e riprendendo a smuovere terra, secondo Chinen, assolutamente senza sapere che cosa stesse facendo.

Yuri gli andò poco più vicino, continuando a fissarlo con aria quasi disgustata, esaminandone lo stato.

Era estate, e Osaka era più calda del normale. Il fidanzato aveva addosso un paio di pantaloni corti e una vecchia maglietta che usava per stare in casa.

Ed era sporco di terra e macchiato di terra ovunque, mentre si preoccupava di sistemare l’aiuola a mani nude, senza nemmeno premurarsi di mettere un paio di guanti.

Quando lo vide prendere la canna da giardino e aprirla per inumidire la terra, ebbe cura di scostarsi per evitare di essere bagnato.

“Per quando avrai finito, sarà meglio che tu ti faccia la doccia con un antiparassitario, Yuuyan.” gli disse, con tono vagamente acido. “Oppure stanotte non ti ci corichi con me nel letto.” aggiunse, quasi minaccioso, sorridendogli con aria maligna.

Yuya si voltò verso di lui.

Lentamente.

E Chinen sapeva che non poteva essere benintenzionato, ma i suoi riflessi furono troppo lenti.

Takaki aprì maggiormente la canna da giardino, rivolgendola verso il più piccolo e bagnandolo da capo a piedi, senza contemporaneamente riuscire a smettere di ridere.

Yuri rimase immobile, sconvolto, solo per pochi secondi; poi, passò al contrattacco.

Gli si mise accanto, afferrando un pugno di terra e gettandolo sui capelli del fidanzato, il quale reagì tirandolo a terra con sé, facendolo sporcare da capo a piedi.

Stava ancora ridendo dell’espressione indispettita di Chinen, quando vide la madre ferma sulla soglia di casa guardarli con un’espressione disgustata.

“Farete meglio a lavarvi come si deve prima di rientrare, o io in casa mia non vi ci faccio mettere piede.” disse loro, con un sorriso vagamente ironico, prima di rientrare.

Yuya ridacchiò ancora, accarezzando Yuri su una spalla.

“Ecco chi mi ricordi! Dev’essere per questo che mi sono innamorato di te!” gli disse, non guadagnandosi altro che l’ennesima manciata di terra in testa.

Yuri non commentò oltre.

Certe volte, Yuya sapeva essere veramente un bambino.

E che poi anche lui si fosse divertito, quello non era importante.


End file.
